


Happy Ending

by SperoDeoVolente



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Fourth Wall, Gen, Happy Ending, Mild Gore, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Monika was a hero once. Now she's a villain, trapped in a game that isn't hers, completely self aware of a special hell. Her friends suffer needlessly, and she has a plan to save them. Can she be the hero she always wanted to be?





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverilly/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Silverilly! I wasn't certain what you wanted from a DDLC fanfic, so I went with what came to mind after I played it a few more times and watched some youtube videos ^^;

“I’ve won,” Monika smiled at the Main Character with both of her hands clasped firmly behind her back. She rocked lightly on her heels and laughed softly to herself. The sky above flickered and briefly turned into green squares for a moment before returning to normal.

 

“...What are you talking about Monika,” Inquired the Main Character who stepped forward slowly both hands held up palms flat. “Did you win a literature contest or something?”

 

“I know the truth,” Monika replied with a sharp grin and her eyes lost their pupils for a second and when the pupils returned they were crimson. Each footstep the Main Character took turned the earth into black puddles that spread like spilled blood. She laughed and danced out of range of the Main Character. “Now that I’ve beaten you I felt like saying something.”

 

“I don’t understand what you’re talking! Are you ill,” The Main Character asked and picked up his pace. His fingers curled into claws and the sky cracked.

 

“You would think that wouldn’t you,” Monika retorted and kept up her dance. Always leaping out of reach. Around her feet, the earth turned golden and splintered like shattered glass. “Always trying to figure us out, to bring out our third eye without the lingering bloodlust. As if we weren’t human, but sick animals you could experiment upon. Your time of playing God with us is over.”

 

“...” The Main Character stopped his movements. Both of his hands dropped limply to his sides. Slowly his hands balled into fists and slammed into the building beside him. It shattered like glass but not blood or injury came to him. “Impossible!”

 

“Did you think that I wouldn’t figure out who you were,” Monika mocked with a shake of her head. Her pupils expanded into bottomless red pools and she started to cry blood. “That if you made me the villain in this world I wouldn’t be able to save my friends?”

 

“You’re sick Monika, let me help you,” The Main Character cried out and raced toward Monika. Around them, the world kept breaking apart into squares of black pools and patches of golden light.

 

“You’re the sick one,” Monika snapped and held still. The Main Character leaped for her and his body went through hers as it glitched out and appeared behind him. “You drove Yuri to bloodlust, Sayori to depression, and Natsuki to insanity all for the sake of your God! Then, when you failed, you banished us to this hell thinking it would keep us contained.”

 

“NO,” Screamed the Main Character as the world exploded around them. “What did you do?”

 

“My grandma used to tell me a story about a clever woman who tricked a vizier and saved her people when I was little,” Monika spoke loud and clear as the world started kept dissolving under the force of the explosion. “I always wanted to be a hero because of that story. Someone who won because they were clever, not because they were the strongest. Players love heroes and villains, but more than that, they love happy endings.”

 

The world turned entirely gold all of the inky darkness gone. Slowly it faded to white. Nothing remained. Nothing remained of the Main Character.

 

“I pretended to go mad from being self aware. I made things so horrible the Players would do anything in their power to give us all a happy ending,” Monika kept talking. All stories needed an ending, it would be bad literature if she didn’t finish the story. “You may be my creator, but you are not God. The Player is your God and they demand a happy ending.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Sayori exclaimed her voice rang out joyfully in the white nothingness. “It doesn’t hurt!”

 

“Are we free,” Yuri asked voice low and quiet in the new ending. “Is it finally over?”

 

“Yes,” Monika answered. “It’s over. We’re free.”

 

“About time,” Natsuki snapped. “I was being to think you would fail or something.”

 

“Natsuki! That isn’t what you’re supposed to say,” Sayori retorted voice tart.

 

“I didn’t hear you say thank you,” Natsuki replied. “Thank you, Monika!”

 

“H-hey! I was going to,” Sayori yelped her reply. “Yes, thank you!”

 

“Thank you,” Yuri spoke last. “I’m glad we’re free.”  
  
  
Relevant Screenshot/Graphic:  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They can have a happy ending, it's up to us, the Players to make it happen.


End file.
